


Nothing Leaves the Car

by Purple_Sovereign



Series: That Escalated Quickly [1]
Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Sovereign/pseuds/Purple_Sovereign
Summary: When a simple night out becomes something more, Rhett and Link decide to test the boundaries of their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I planning to make these a 4-part series at least. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1

 

It had been one heck of a week for GMM. They had a bunch of star guests come in to visit, they were being sponsored by Apple for an entire two months, they had just completed another Jimmy Fallon appearance, and they’d had 5 million views on one of their videos within the first 48 hours. Link was truly impressed with all they had accomplished. There was a lot to celebrate.

It was Friday and Link had trouble focusing on anything but work, thriving off the high of all of their achievements and wanting do even better, taking notes on the edits done for Monday’s video. He furrowed his brow fiercely, writing feverishly so he could hurry up and move onto the next thing.

Without warning, Rhett knocked on the slightly open door to their shared office. Link looked to his left at his tall giant of a friend. His eyes took a second to focus on Rhett. He’d been looking at his computer screen so long that taking in the 3D world took a bit of adjustment. Link had no idea how long Rhett had been standing there, but something made him think it had been longer than normal, a knowing smirk on his face. Link raised his eyebrows waiting for Rhett to speak.

“Hey, man,” Rhett then said, his body still behind the door with only his head and shoulders actually present in the room, “we’re leaving for Davey Wayne’s in 15.”

_What?_ Link looked at the time on his Mac computer. It read 9:33. He could hardly believe it. _Is that really the time?!_ He’d been so in the zone with work he had no idea that it was almost time for their planned outing with the crew. They don’t go out often, or at all, if Link is being completely honest. His work week usually consists of work, home, sleep, repeat. But due to the killer week they’d had, Alex suggested they go to a bar in Hollywood to celebrate. Rhett and Link hadn’t really spent any time with the crew outside of work in about a year. It had been so crazy busy. So they obliged their crew and decided that one night of off-camera frivolity wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“Shoot!” Link finally replied, sort of upset that he was going to be pulled away from work and also feeling like an idiot for almost forgetting about their plans. Rhett was driving today (as he always does), so it’s good he came up to remind him. He reorganized his thoughts, thinking of how he could wrap up his work in 15 minutes. “Ok, let me just finish up here. Come get me when my 15 minutes are up.”

Rhett chuckled lightly. They both know Link works far too hard and has a terrible memory. “Ok,” Rhett replied jovially, before ducking out of sight. Link then chuckled to himself. Rhett always said Link would forget his own head if it wasn’t glued onto his body. He knew without shadow of doubt that Rhett was right. He thought briefly of how lucky he was to have a friend like Rhett, always watching his back. He shook off these thoughts quickly though, focusing in again on work, trying to finish up in a timely fashion.

 

Though Link doesn’t go out hardly ever anymore, Link had to admit that he liked the feel and aesthetics of Davey Wayne’s. Probably because of it’s laid back nature. Link had always preferred going to a house party or a barbecue over going to a bar, and he never went to clubs. But between the 70s music that played all night, the outdoor patio with a wood deck, accompanied with benches adorned with canopies overtop of them, and the soft lighting that made the whole bar look like a fireplace in a log cabin, Link felt comfortable and carefree there. So much so that he drank a lot more than he planned to. He would throw back a lager while he danced in his silly, awkward fashion with Rhett and his crew. Before he knew it, it was 2 a.m. and he had finished off the night with four pints of beer in him. He was a little sweaty as well from all the dancing, small beads of perspiration coating his large forehead, his hair slick along his temples and his shirt damp. Rhett and Link chatted with the crew and some other enthusiastic yet low-key fans of the show outside the bar for a while before saying their goodbyes and staggering back to the car.

They were laughing and joking with each other the whole way back to Rhett’s ride about the things they had done and seen at Davey Wayne’s.  
“Did you see that guy with the orange tie?!” Rhett asked as they walked on the deserted Hollywood streets with somewhat raised voices, “He was dancing so crazy, man! Tryna dance with Stevie, man she was not havin it.”  
“I know man,” Link exclaimed, hardly able to breathe from laughing with hysterical drunkenness. “He looked like he wanted to be David Bowie so bad, but he was more like Mr. Bean or something.” They were getting closer to the car and Rhett suddenly groped his pants pockets for his keys. Rhett was clearly more than a bit tipsy as he unlocked the door and they made their way into the gray-silver Honda Civic. “Hey man,” Link then said, tone growing a little more serious, “are you sure you’re good to drive?”  
Rhett bared his teeth and sucked in. “Eh...maybe we should wait a minute. Give this alcohol a bit more of a chance to wear off,” Rhett said, slightly ashamed. He wasn’t as drunk as Link, but driving looked like it could be somewhat compromising at this point.  
“Ok, no problem,” Link said, “we’ll just sit here for a second. You still got those bottles of water in here? Might help us sober up a bit faster.”  
“Oh!” Rhett exclaimed before contorting his body so he could reach into the back seat and retrieve some half empty Arrow Head water bottles. He insisted on keeping water in here “just in case,” but he always drinks half the water, throws them in the back, and forgets about them until suddenly he’s amassed several just floating around his car. Link usually doesn’t like to drink after other people, but right now he was too drunk to care. After all, Rhett was his best friend. Drinking after him isn’t the worst thing he could do.

Rhett twisted back around to hand a crumpled up half bottle to Link, and Link took off the cap and downed the entire thing. He was always so parched when he was drunk, which he hadn’t been in so long. He wanted more, which Rhett obviously knew because before Link could say anything, Rhett was handing him another half bottle. Or maybe Rhett was parched too because he chugged his water with ease, gasping after he pounded his third one.  
Link smiled at his dramatic display. “You ok, brother? You drinkin’ that water like a dang caveman.”  
Rhett laughs before wiping excess water from his mouth with his arm. “I’m good,” he replies simply, turning to look into Link’s eyes. Their gaze lingers longer than normal. Link looks away first, kind of bashful, feeling his face heat. He chalks it up to drunkenness and the fantastic night they’ve had. They sit in a brief silence as he reflects on the night. He remembers when one of his favorite songs came on. “Night Fever” by The Bee Gees. Rhett and Link were dancing pretty close during this song, as was their only option on the packed dance floor. At one point, he remembered a rather pushy girl bumping into Rhett, pushing their bodies flush to each other, chest to chest, for at least 5 seconds until she made her was past them. Though he’s been that close to Rhett before, due to the wonderfully weird nature of their show, this time (and a few other times before that) it brought a tingle to his body. It felt—he doesn’t know quite how to describe the feeling, to be honest. With his subconscious more at the forefront, he admits to himself that he liked it, but he’s not quite sure to what degree. He doesn’t really allow his mind to go there ever. They’ve known each other for an eternity. Out loud, he snickers at the fact that he’s spent the better part of his life with a gentle giant.

“What’s so funny?” Rhett asks, a curious grin on his face.  
“Oh,” Link sighs happily, “I was just thinking about how crazy it is that I’ve known you, like...forever. I honestly don’t think there’s anything I don’t know about you.”  
“Oh, there’s a few things,” Rhett says smugly.  
“What?!” Link shouts with a disbelieving smile on his face. “Bullshit!”  
“Hey man, you don’t know everything,” Rhett assures him. “There’s some stuff...maybe.”  
Rhett looked unsure if that was actually true himself, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the steering wheel with unseeing eyes.  
“Ok, what then?” Link pries, pursed lips betraying a sense of confidence, knowing Rhett wouldn’t be able to think of anything. Rhett looked up at the roof of the car, hand caressing his bearded chin. Then after a few moments, his eyes got wide. “Oh!” He said more to himself than to Link. His expression changed from pensive to embarrassed in a split second.  
“What?” Link said, leaning forward in his seat, trying to make Rhett look at him. “You thought of something.”  
“Eh...kinda...” Rhett replied, looking down at his hands which were now in his lap, thumbs twirling around nervously.

_Dang, this must be good!_ Link thought to himself. He could hardly believe there was something his best friend would be too ashamed to tell him. “What, man?! You gotta tell me!” Link said, taking him by one shoulder and shaking him gently but urgently. “Come on, man, you know I won’t judge you.”  
“Ha!” Rhett cries out, finally meeting Link’s eyes, “you’re one of the most critical people I know!”  
Link knew this was true, but that never stopped Rhett from divulging his deepest secrets before. What was so different about this time? “Come on, man, you know you can trust me. I won’t tell a soul, you know that. Come on,” Link shoved him lightly once more, “tell me.”  
Rhett took a deep breath. “Alright,” he sighed finally, “but this NEVER leaves this car, ok?”  
“Ok, ok, I promise! Just tell me, brother.”  
Rhett looks at his lap again. After a moment of silence, he says it quietly. It’s almost a whisper: “I uh...I sorta hooked up with this guy in college.”  
Link’s jaw dropped involuntarily, his pupils now the size of grapes.  
“What?” He said in the same whispered tone as his friend, possibly higher pitched due to the utter shock of his friend’s statement.  
“Yeah...yeah, you remember Adam?”  
Link searched his mind. “From our physics class?” Link remembered a scrawny boy with chestnut hair, alabaster skin, bright gray eyes, and a light bit of stubble on his slender, heart-shaped face.  
“Yeah,” Rhett confirmed. He looked at Link briefly, smirking nervously, then looked back at his hands. He grew silent again.  
“Well what happened?” Link urged.

Another deep sigh and Rhett launched into the story, almost nonchalantly. “Well he said he was having trouble with his homework and asked if I could help him study. I said yes, and we went to his dorm. His roommate wasn’t there at the time so we just sat on Adam’s bed and studied. Everything was fine for a while. Just normal. And then...he touched my dick over my pants.”  
Link could hardly believe his ears. He wanted to ask a million questions, but he didn’t dare interrupt him.  
“At first I pushed his hand away,” Rhett continued. “I didn’t say anything. Just acted like it didn’t happen and kept studying with him. Then he did it again and I said, ‘Hey man, what are you doing?’ He said, ‘Look, I wanna try something. If you don’t like it, we can stop. Just relax.’ Then...I just let him keep rubbing me. It felt good. I mean, I suppose anyone rubbing your dick feels good,” he said laughing nervously, still trying not to meet eyes with Link. Link, on the other hand, had his eyes on Rhett’s face. He was transfixed. Fascinated.

Rhett went on. “Anyway, eventually he pulled my dick out and started giving me a blowjob. I’d had plenty by that point, but this one felt different. I think because it felt so wrong that it kind of added a sense of excitement. I honestly started getting into it. I started grabbing his hair, forcing him down. Man, was he good at deep throating,” he then said wistfully, looking up at the roof again. Then he looked down. “I came in his mouth,” he the said suddenly.  
Link squirmed a bit uncomfortably, his face feeling flush again, remnants of that familiar tingle coming back. He tried to ignore it.  
“Then...then he asked me if I wanted to try,” Rhett said.  
Link’s eyes blinked rapidly. He knows Rhett is a pleaser. In the past when they discussed his sexual exploits with his wife Jessie, he says he feels bad if she’s doing all the work. Plus he’s super competitive. He likes to be the best at everything. Link asked “So then what did you do?” He felt he already knew the answer.  
“So...” Rhett said hesitantly, making eye contact with Link briefly, “I told him to take it out. I said to myself ‘It’s college, everyone experiments, so who cares?’ Plus I was quite sure Adam was still in the closet so he wouldn’t risk telling anybody about what we did. So yeah, I gave him head. It was weird at first, but then...I kinda liked it.”  
Link felt his own dick come to attention. He was definitely half hard. He had on black pants though, so it wasn’t all that visible in the dark under the soft moonlight that barely made its way into the car window. “Did he come in your mouth too?” Link couldn’t help but ask. Rhett’s green eyes locked with Link’s blue ones. Rhett’s mouth was slightly ajar, seemingly shocked that Link was feening interest rather than disgust. He then closed his mouth and simply replied by nodding his head a few times. “Gosh,” Link said, now looking out the dashboard window, still processing everything; the fact that Rhett might be at least sort of gay, the fact that this happened years ago and yet he had never told him, the fact that this story sort of turned him on, all of it. In the gaggle of questions he wanted to ask, he settled on, “So what happened after that?” He was looking at Rhett’s face again.  
“Nothing really,” Rhett shrugged. “I left his room, we never really talked again other than quick hellos, then a few days later I met Jessie and fell for her, of course. I almost forget it even happened most of the time.”  
“Dang...I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”  
“I never told anybody. I didn’t know what you’d think. And it just didn’t really matter at the end of the day. I ended up with the woman of my dreams. I’m happy. I find men attractive at times but I don’t find myself yearning for other people, necessarily.”  
“Huh...” Link says, finally slumping back into his seat. “Well I’m glad you finally told me. And I don’t judge you for it.” Link assured him.  
“Really?” Rhett said, eyes trained on Link again. “You don’t think I’m a freak or anything?”  
“No!” Link said as if the idea was preposterous, which it was. “It’s the 21st Century, brother! It’s not a crime to be gay, not that you are. It’s just something you did once.”  
Now it was Rhett’s turn to slump back with a sigh of relief. “That makes me feel  
so much better,” he said with a careless grin. “So what about you, man!” Rhett said suddenly jabbing his friend in the ribs playfully, clearly in a good mood now that his secret had been revealed. “You ever done anything crazy I don’t know about?”  
“No, no dick sucking for me,” Link replied humorously.  
Rhett jabbed him again in the same jesting manner, “Oh my god, you know that’s not what I meant you jerk!” He said laughing.  
“Hey,” Link said, jabbing him back like they were children on the playground again, a smile lighting up his face, “don’t punch me!”  
Rhett punched him again. Link punched back until then they were punching each other rapidly and almost tickling each other, laughing and clowning around. This got Link’s blood heating even more.  
In the midst of their play, Rhett accidentally brushed against his pant leg and touched his groin slightly. Rhett leaned away from Link, his back against the window and his arms against his chest like a startled T-Rex, shock all over his face. Link turned red instantly. He had hardly even noticed that his penis had completely filled. It was now hard as a rock. All the stimulus; the alcohol, the story, the play fighting, had him aroused to the point where his member was so engorged that it was practically threatening to rip out of his jeans.  
“Oh my god, you’re hard!” Rhett said in disbelief.  
Link turned away, doing the same thing his friend had done, eyes fixed on the glove box, simply mortified. “Sorry,” was all he could think to say.  
There was a long moment of silence that was all but crippling to Link as he hoped the darkness of night would just swallow him up. He closed his eyes like a prayer. Then suddenly he felt a hand at his lap. Caressing his thigh. He opens his eyes and sees Rhett’s green ones, filled with heat, staring back at him as he softly stroked Links’s thigh. Link was paralyzed in the moment, eyes wide, slack jaw, cock even harder if that was possible. Rhett’s hand moved from thigh slowly to groin. Link moaned unexpectedly. He knew he should tell him to stop. Rhett’s his best friend. They’re both married. They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s just that...he didn’t want him to stop. He was left speechless.

“Nothing in this car leaves the car,” Rhett says in a low, sexy bass that make Link’s dick twitch, “you understand?”  
Link could do nothing but nod stupidly. Rhett looks out of the car windows in every direction. When he is content that the coast is clear, he unbuttons and unzips Link’s ebony Levi’s. He makes to pull them down and without even thinking, Link lifts his hips up to help him out. He can’t believe this is happening. He can’t believe how much he wants it. And he can’t believe Rhett is doing it. His penis flings up once the waistband of his boxer briefs are pulled down.  
“Wow,” Rhett whispers, marveling at the length and the girth of Link’s fully erect penis. Link eyes are solely on Rhett. He would do anything Rhett said right about now. Rhett wrapped his hand around Link’s dick and looks up as him with a sexy smile that makes pre cum pour out like a water fountain that has just been turned on. Rhett notices and uses the moisture to begin jerking him off. If feels so good to Link, his hands tense up as if he could jump out of his skin with pleasure any minute. They just stared into each other’s eyes, Link moaning periodically with pleasurable agony. Link grabs the back of Rhett’s head, silently pleading for more. Without a word Rhett leans down and wraps his mouth around Link’s tip. He starts by slowly swirling his tongue around it.  
Then he suddenly stops to sit up and quickly unbutton his own red and black flannel. Link has seen his skinny body before, but he’s never wanted to come all over his chest until now. He pushes that thought quickly to the back of his mind, not wanting to burst prematurely. Rhett takes off the flannel completely the quickly makes work of Link’s black “Let’s The Tigers Tiger” graphic tee. Again, Link’s body just instinctively knows what to do, lifting his arms, ready to receive any bit of contact Rhett will give him. When Rhett finally gets it off, they’re face to face, so close Link can feel his friend’s hot, sweet breath on his lip. Link can hardly stand it. He pulls him in for a deep, hungry kiss. And another, and another, until finally Rhett pushes him back in his seat and leans down again, devouring his cock in one fell swoop. Link cries out in ecstasy, needing to shut his eyes to cope with all these feelings of pleasure and confusion and desire and shame and lust. Rhett it sucking his dick quickly, seeming thirst for every inch of it. He could fit all of Link in his mouth, which was very impressive. He brings his hand up as he swirls it around his trembling cock, keeping it in time with his mouth and tongue.  
It’s becoming all too much for Link. The heat from Rhett’s mouth is intoxicating. The feel of his small lips wrapped around it felt so exhilarating, pushing him closer to his breaking point. He grips Rhett’s hair with his hand “Rhett,” he says, his vocal chords straining through the sensation of it all, “I’m so close!” Rhett doesn’t stop for one second. Just keeps the speed, letting Link’s dick hit the back of his throat over and over. For a second he was afraid he would choke his business partner, but he couldn’t focus on his concern, only on this uncontrollable feeling. “Oh god!” He exclaimed somewhat loudly before he came uncontrollably and spectacularly into his best friend’s throat. He was practically blinded by his orgasm. He couldn’t think, talk, move, hear, all he could do was breathe. Very cut off, labored breathing.

After what felt like 30 minutes of being trapped in a crippled haze, he was finally able to catch his breath and open his eyes. He found that Rhett was looking right at him, happily but almost concerned. “Are you ok?” He asked. Link nodded with an awkward, satisfied look on his face. “Good,” Rhett then said, smirking smugly again. Link then stopped smiling, satisfaction suddenly replaced with something else. He recognized that smile Rhett had. It was like the ones he often wore after he had beaten him at one of their Good Mythical Morning games. Link wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He wanted to prove he was just as good if not better than Rhett at giving head. He might not be able to (that was some blow job, and Rhett usually beat him at everything), but he could at least try.  
“Take your pants off,” Link suddenly said darkly. Rhett quickly stopped smiling, now looking at Link incredulously. “Now,” Link then ordered. Without any further hesitation, Rhett pulled down his own pants. Looking at Link as if he wasn’t sure what was to come. To Link’s delight, Rhett was as hard as Link had been only moments ago. He was longer in length than Link. Not quite as girthy, but still very thick. Link looked at it like a popsicle, a smile creeping across his face. Link suddenly realized that he wanted to punish Rhett a little. Punish him for not telling him about the boy from Physics, punish him for smiling, and punish him for not sharing his gift for felactio earlier. Link had never had a dick this close to his face before and was mesmerized by it. Link had an easy gag reflex, but a large mouth, so he thought he’d use that to his advantage. He’d seen enough pornos and had watched his wife Christy suck his own dick about a thousand times, so he tried to go with what he learned as well as what he felt. He started with just the tip, swirling his tongue at an almost glacial pace around it. Rhett sucked in and breathed deeply, which encouraged Link to take more of him in his mouth. He was calculated about it, only taking quarter of Rhett’s dick at first, knowing full well he wanted more but that he wouldn’t dare force his head down. He just moaned continually. Link loved the feel of Rhett’s dick in his mouth, how it was hard against his tongue, the taste of his pre cum, how he could feel every stiff vein against his lips. He took more in. A third of his cock now. Occasionally taking his mouth off and jerking him, licking the sides, going back to the tip, then taking him in again til he was half way, then starting over, switching between using lips, tongue, hands, even he’s teeth to torture his beloved friend.  
“Link,” Rhett choked, “please...”  
“What do you want, brother?” Link asked, faking unawareness between licks.  
“Please...I...I need to cum...God, you feel good, man,” he strained. Link smiled inwardly. That’s all he needed to hear. He sped up the pace, wrapping his lips firmly around his length now, not parting with Rhett’s yearning penis. He put it as far back in his throat as it could go without making him gag. He gagged once, but for a change Rhett seemed to like it. So he pushed himself further, shoving it into his wet mouth so far he could hardly breathe, but he wanted to be good at this. He wanted to make Rhett come. He wanted to taste him.  
“Jesus, Link, I...” Rhett said, the only warning he could give before he quickly sprayed his salty (and somewhat sweet) liquid into Link’s mouth. It was difficult at first, but Link managed to swallow. He was unprepared for the texture, but after all he had eaten worse things for their “Will It” videos.  
Link sat up and leaned back in the passenger seat, quite pleased with himself. Judging by Rhett’s reaction, he’d done quite well for his first time. Rhett breathed deeply and looked out the window. The euphoria that washed over them was quickly replaced with something more melancholy as they sat in the car in silence. They sat like that for a long while, the minutes ticking by.  
“So what are we gonna do?” Link said, still looking out the window.  
Rhett said nothing for a second. Then he said, “Well...I guess we just...clean ourselves up and act like nothing happened.”  
Link really didn’t like that answer, but it was the best one either of them had, they both had wives, kids, and a business to run. What were they supposed to do, have an affair? No, that’s absurd. This just had to be a one time thing. Nothing more. It stays in the car, just like Rhett said. Link’s mind was now in planning mode. “Ok,” he said resolutely, “get us some more water bottles, Rhett.” Then Link looked in the glove compartment and, sure enough, there were napkins in there from when Rhett went out for fast food and just stuffed the extra napkins in there in an effort to recycle. Another one of his hoarder-type habits. Rhett passed him another one of the half bottles. Link wet his napkin with some of the water and cleaned the saliva and cum off his dick. He turned to see Rhett watching him, his eyes filled again with wanting. It was almost enough to make Link hard again, but Link was focused now on disguising their shameful act of adultery.  
“Hey man, don’t look,” Link said delicately. This’ll be more torturous if they drag it out and Link knew that Rhett knew that.  
“Sorry,” Rhett said and averted his eyes, following Links’s lead and cleaning himself up in the same fashion. Link then pulled up his pants and reached for his phone in the pocket. There was a text from Christy that said “Hey, you gonna be home soon baby?”  
“Shit,” Link muttered aloud.  
“What?” Rhett said, in his serious, business-like voice, pulling up his pants  
“Christy is wondering where I am.”  
“How long ago did she text you?”  
Link drug his finger slightly to the left on the text screen in order to see the time stamp. “7 minutes ago,” he replied.  
“That’s not so bad,” Rhett shrugged while he put his flannel back on. “Just tell her you’ll be home in 20 minutes.” Link started getting queasy with anxiousness. He hates lying. He’s terrible at it.  
“Hey,” Rhett said, his tone now more soothing, “it’s gonna be ok. Just play it cool.”  
Link looked deep into his friend’s eyes. There he goes again, always watching his back, always making sure he was ok, he smiled a kind of pathetic yet grateful grin. “Ok,” he said to himself, trying to take stock in Rhett’s words. “Ok you’re right. You good to drive now?”  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Rhett said, now fully clothed and starting the car.  
“Ok good,” he replied, plan mode switched on again, noticing that he himself had sobered up almost completely in all the excitement and distress. “I’ll text Christy. What about Jessie?”  
“Man, knowing her she’s probably been dead asleep since about 10 o’clock. I haven’t gotten a text from her or anything so we’re good.”  
“Ok cool,” Link replied, firing off a text to Christy before putting his shirt back on as they pulled off onto the main road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

   A whole week had gone by since the car incident. Everything seemed very normal from the outside. Christy was asleep when Link got home, so he had some time to let his nerves settle, even though he didn’t sleep a wink that night. Christy asked how his night went. He said it was fine and he got kind of drunk, but luckily she didn’t pry any further. That weekend came and went without them even seeing each other, which was rare for them.  
   When Link finally saw Rhett that Monday, his dick twitched in Pavlovian response. Rhett picked him up for work, as he usually did. Link waited for Rhett to say something first, trying to gauge what the mood was gonna be. Then Rhett got right in talking about work stuff, which Link understood meant he truly did wanting to pretend nothing happened, so he obliged him and kept the conversation friendly and most of all professional.  
Only problem was this tension was eating Link alive. This whole thing had been torture. He hated lying to his wife and he hated the thought that he might lose her if this ever got out. He also hated the fact that, even in spite of that, he still wanted Rhett so badly. He loved being that close to his friend. He already knew him so well and in that car, he felt like they’d crossed a new amazing threshold in their 30-year relationship. The pleasure and the passion was immense and he wanted more.  
    The only moment he felt at peace this week is when he had sex with Christy on Wednesday. The kids were asleep and he was working late on his computer when she came into their home office in a nightgown so sheer it was almost see-through. He loved having sex with his wife, being inside her, kissing her, it always made him feel at home. That night was no exception. The experience he’d had with Rhett in no way changed his feelings for Christy. He still loved her immensely. The only way he could think to describe it is that Christy and Rhett was like peanut butter and Frosted Mini Wheats to Link. He loved them both so much. Now he felt as though he was being asked to give up Mini Wheats. And it was awful. On Thursday Link was at his breaking point. He’d decided that he and Rhett had to have a talk about what happened. Even if that meant using trickery to do it.

   Rhett and Link had finished shooting for tomorrow’s episode: Guess That Cream (GAME). It was now 1 p.m. and Link was sitting at their shared desk on set. He sat nervously and patiently waiting for Rhett to return from his long lunch. He focused on the grooves in the desk and couldn’t help but smile to himself. They’d built an empire on this desk, or at least some version of it. So many good times were had at this desk: being on camera with his best friend, making people around the world laugh, doing ridiculous things and chatting about nonsense, it was the best job he could’ve asked for. The fact that he got to share all that with Rhett was phenomenal. He knows he wouldn’t‘ve made it this far without him. He didn’t want to jeopardize all that, but he also couldn’t deal with the suffering of this limbo zone him and Rhett had entered. He knew he was doing what he had to do, but that didn’t make him any less terrified.

   Rhett walked in to the studio, looking irresistible. He had on a orange tee shirt and some skinny jeans, his brow slightly sweaty from the warmth outside. Clearly he had walked to their favorite burger place near by and back. He had a brown paper bag in his hand and looked confused as his eyes settled on Link after surveying the room.  
“Hey, Rhett,” Link said nervously, his mouth drying up and his hand becoming itchy.  
“Hey,” Rhett said, trying to make sense of the situation, closing the studio door behind him out of habit and walking across the large studio to the desk, throwing the bag on the orange couch across the room with great precision, then shortening the distance between the two men. “What’s going on,” he said looking around suspiciously, “where is everybody?”  
“I told them all the could work on their projects from home today,” Link said matter-of-factly.  
“Why?”  
“‘Cause we need to talk?”  
Rhett looked down and sighed, his eyes closed with frustration.  
“Link...please don’t do this,” he said. “We agreed it would just be that one night. Can’t we just...leave it there? Get back to normal?”  
“We never agreed to that,” Link corrected him sternly. “We agreed that it wouldn’t leave the car, not that it would just be that one time. And besides, you know...fuck that!” Link’s use of such an uncharacteristic vulgar word made Rhett raise his eyebrows. Link continued on.  
“We need to talk about this. We have to. I can’t go on with this tension between us. I can’t keep pretending. That’s something we do for the cameras, not for each other.”  
“Oh my god,” Rhett said, holding the top of his head with his hand and walking slowly away from him, as if the very words coming from Link’s mouth were causing a migraine. He turned around to face Link and leaned against another table nearby but far away from Link. He looked exhausted already. “What do you want me to say, Link?” Rhett in almost a whine.  
Link thought maybe this wasn’t the time. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea, setting him up like this. _No_! He then told himself, beating back his own insecurity. _Just say what you gotta say. It’s now or never_. Squaring his shoulders, he walked to Rhett with the confidence of a crooked politician, closing the gap between them so that he was no more that five feet from him. Rhett visibly tensed up as if waiting for Link to attack, but he didn’t move from where he was.  
“I want you to admit to me that you want me,” think said gruffly. “I want you to say you want me like I want you.” Rhett was visibly trembling a bit, but Link didn’t back down. “I want you to fuck me, Rhett.”  
At these words Rhett came off of the table with furrowed brows, clearly furious, anger in his eyes as he came up to Link now, mere inches from his face.  
“That’s not what I want,” Rhett said, his words said through gritted teeth. Though he may look intimidating to an outsider, Link had known Rhett long enough to know he was lying. Rhett always got extremely angry and defensive when he was lying.  
Link just smiled at this pathetic display of hyper-masculinity. “Oh really?” He pressed, egging him on. “You mean you don’t want me? You don’t wanna see me naked again?” Link whispered these last two sentences in hushed sexiness. Rhett’s eyes widened as he gulped involuntarily. Link knew what he was doing was working.  
“I mean, hey,” Link continued on, almost casually, still using his sexy hushed tone as he surveyed Rhett’s extremely tall body, looking him up and down, “there’s Vaseline on the prop table over there from today’s episode. I bet you wanna spread it on my ass. I bet you want me to Vase up your big dick with my hand, then bend me over that desk back there,” he gestured to the hosting desk they shared, the one with all the good memories, hoping to god they’d make another one right then and there. He then got right up to Rhett’s ear and all but whispered, “I bet you wanna hear me moan as you watch your own big cock slide into my tiny little asshole.”  
Suddenly Rhett pushes Link back. Not too hard but hard enough to push hm back a couple steps. “Stop it,” he said through bared teeth. He almost looked like a rough little boy, wanting to prove he was tough in the midst of tears.  
Link surged right back up to where he was in front of Rhett. “Oh you want me to stop?” He said seductively. Rhett said nothing. Just pursed his lips, ready to push him again at the slightest provocation. Link looked down at Rhett’s pants. “Then why are you hard, Rhett?”  
Rhett doesn’t answer, clearly paralyzed by fear and lust.  
Link grabs at his dick and feels the smoothness of his shaft pressing tirelessly against his jeans. His hand it there for all of two seconds before Rhett slaps it away. Link puts it back again, hungry for it, not willing to give up.  
“Stop it, Link!” Rhett shouts, slapping his friend’s hand again. Link’s body is so close to Rhett’s that he can feel the heat through his clothes.  
“I wish you admit you want this.” Link says with impatient frustration. He’s hard now too and wants Rhett so bad he could scream. “Why can’t you just admit it to me? Why can’t you just fuck me?!” Link makes two more attempts before Rhett is once again slapping his hand and then pushing him away. “You can just leave if you want to!” Link reminds him angrily. In one last desperate attempt to make Rhett stay, Link starts taking his white patterned tee off. Rhett gasps and then grunts, loudly and angrily like the caveman he is deep inside, as he crosses the studio and makes his way to the door, trying to ignore the fact that his friend is undressing before him. He makes to open the door but find it’s locked.  
“Link, what’d you do to this door!” He shouts distressed, he is forced to turn back around, seeing Link completely naked now. His eyes immediately shoots to Link’s cock.  
Link sees his desires, but still wants his friend to know he has a choice. “I locked it from the inside so no one could accidentally walk in on us,” he says making his way to the prop table and grabbing the Vaseline. Rhett watches his every move as Link makes is way back over to the desk. “You can get the key out of the file cabinet if you want to.” As if it were completely normal, Link turns around and lays his upper body against the desk. He takes the Vaseline on two of his fingers and begins rubbing it on his ass. It feels somewhat humiliating and stupid, but he wants it so bad that if he needs to serve it to Rhett on a damn platter, he’ll do just that. He was hoping Rhett was watching. Link can’t see him since his back (well, his ass more specifically) is to him. There were a few moments of silence.  
“What are you doing man?” Rhett sounds almost breathless in his asking.  
“I’m trying to warm up for you,” he replied. “I’m getting ready for you to fuck me.” He continues right on rubbing the Vaseline over his asshole. Inserting one finger in for practice.  
Rhett inhaled sharply, sounding almost pained. “I told you, that’s not gonna happen,” he grumbles angrily making his way to the file cabinet to find the key. He hurriedly fumbles around the top drawer for the key.  
“It’s in the third drawer,” Link informs him, closing his eyes feeling it’ll be to painful to watch him leave as he inserts another finger into his own hole, wishing it was Rhett. Link suddenly hears a set of keys jingle and hears Rhett’s footsteps make their way, back to the door. “Please,” Link cries out, eyes still closed like a prayer once again. “Please...” he whispers one last time, more to himself than anyone else, half hoping Rhett had just left him quietly in his sexual frustration and sorrow.  
“Fuck!” Link suddenly hears his friend bellow loudly. His eyes burst opening, wondering if something awful had happened.  
“Rhett?” He calls softly, making to get up off the desk. Without warning, Rhett is forcing his head back against the wood. It hurts a bit, but Link is suddenly filled with a rush of adrenaline.  
“Stay down,” Rhett says authoritatively. Then the pressure of his hand is taken off Link’s head and he can hear that Rhett is taking off his taking off his clothes. Oh my god, Link thinks to himself, eyes wide with surprise and relief. Rhett was gonna do it. He was going to give Link what he needed, even if just for today.  
Link tried to relax, but a giddy excitement suddenly filled him as he watched is friend reach two fingers into the Vaseline that was now by his shoulder, right in his eye line. Link craned his neck and was happy to see that Rhett was slathering the creamy substance all over his large cock. They lock eyes when Rhett says, “Put your head back the way I had it.” He was bossy and still had on his angry expression. It both worried and turned Link on, two feelings he didn’t think would mesh well but they totally did. He did as Rhett instructed so he could no longer watch the show going on behind him. Without a word, Rhett grabbed Link’s hips and slowly began entering him. He felt the tip of Rhett’s penis and gasped at the sudden pressure.  
“If it hurts too much, let me know,” Rhett says, gruff and still mad, but clearly still concerned for his friend’s well being.  
“Ok,” Link says at a barely audible volume, closing his eyes and preparing his body for the sensation. Rhett started sinking in very slowly. The pressure was immense. He almost wasn’t sure he could take anymore, but Rhett’s throaty moans encouraged him to take as much as he possibly could. Soon enough Rhett had bottomed out. Once he got accustomed to the sensation, it felt so amazing. He shivered with delight. Rhett paused briefly, possibly gauging his reaction, before he pulled out and sunk back into Link, slightly quicker this time. Link moaned his pleasure as Rhett continued at this pace. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. Link tried once more to look at Rhett, but was met with a hand to his head again, pressing him into the wood grain. Rhett sped up significantly. It all felt so good, Rhett’s hand on his hip, Rhett repeatedly crashing his tall slender body into his, feeling the heat from his hand in his hair, hearing the grunts emit uncontrollably from his partner, the onslaught of Rhett’s cock against the sensitive nerves in his ass, pounding into him. He loved every minute of it. But something kept him from coming. Something was missing.  
“Oh God, Rhett,” Link said, his ability to breathe inhibited by all the pounding, “you feel so good inside me.”  
“Quiet down,” Rhett said simply.  
Link figured if he was gonna get him to talk, this would be the moment. They were both so vulnerable, on somewhat equal footing. “Are you still mad at me?” Link strained.  
Rhett suddenly pulled all the way out and slammed back in with more force than he had yet. Link moaned so loud he thought people in the parking lot might hear. “Yes, I am,” Rhett said, continuing to pound away but not as hard.  
“Why?” Link asked breathlessly.  
“Because,” Rhett said through gritted teeth, “you keep making it impossible to resist you. I keep trying to do the right thing but you keep sucking me back into you.”  
Link could hardly think with Rhett so deep inside him, but he had to get to the bottom of all this.  
“How...how have I been sucking you in before now? I’ve been good all week. S—same as you.” Rhett switched angles and that brought a new, very pleasurable sensation that made Link’s knees shake. He thought in the back of his head that Rhett was trying to fuck him into silence. It was almost working, but he persevered. “How, Rhett?” He repeated.  
Rhett sighed and slowed down a bit. “When you keep bending over to get things from under your desk,” Rhett started, “the way you touch me when we’re on set, even the way you sigh when you’re tired now, just...it’s just torture, like you said.”  
“I was trying to act like normal,” Link said catching his breath, finally able to talk properly with the slowed pressure. “I wasn’t doing anything different from before.” Link was being sincere. He really did try to keep his thoughts to himself, to act the way he always had with his friend. He didn’t flirt, he didn’t touch him off set, he did nothing the least bit inappropriate, which is probably why he was driven to his breaking point.  
“Maybe not,” Rhett admitted, “but just all feels so different. I feel like we’ll never be able to get back to the way we were and it makes me so angry.”  
“So is that what this is? Hate sex?” Link asked him. “Is this revenge for what happened in the car? Do...do you hate me now?” Everyone of these questions were his biggest fear. The thought of it all was spoiling his pleasure.  
Rhett suddenly stopped stroking, Link couldn’t see him so he had no idea what on his mind. They stayed quite for a moment, until Rhett pulled out and said, “Stand up, Link.” With some effort, Link was able to push himself off the desk. Rhett turned him around so they were face to face. His expression was ten times softer than the version of Rhett who was a furious, trembling mess just moments ago. In fact all the anger was replaced by...tenderness and wanting. He grabbed Link’s face and kissed him, long and hard. Link accepted him willingly, moving his lips in time with Rhett’s, pulling him into a hug as the continued their slow kissing. Rhett wrapped his arms around him as well, stroking his back as their lips and tongues pushed together in continuous romantic expression.  
Rhett the withdrew from the kiss and started slowly jerking Link off to get him back to maximum hardness. Link’s body responded instantly, moaning softly as he looked into his best friend’s eyes. Once Link was again fully erect, Rhett stopped jerking. “Lay down,” Rhett ordered Link in the same soft bass he had in the Honda. Link did as he was told, laying down with his back on the desk. He then lifted up his legs so they were draped over Rhett’s shoulders and dragged Link closer to him so that his behind was flush with the edge of the table. Rhett looked over at the Vaseline, still amazingly in the same place it had been on the table, at Link’s side. “Would you mind rubbing some of that on me?” Rhett requested.  
Link smirked, happy to oblige. “Gladly,” Link replied as he reached for the tub of cream and went to work slowly coating Rhett’s dick with the thick substance. Rhett’s eyes were now fixed on Link’s with nothing but adoration.  
“You ready?” Rhett asked. He didn’t ask before. It’s like he wanted to start the whole thing over, to prove something to Link. Link just wasn’t sure what.  
“Yeah,” Link answered. “Yeah, I’m ready.”  
Rhett pushed in slowly and they started again. Link loved seeing Rhett like this, with his chest red and sweaty as he ground into him. He loved looking into his eyes as Rhett made sure he was enjoying every stroke. His hands were gripping the front of his thighs, almost like he really wanted to go faster but wanted to take it slow for Link’s sake. Link took the lead and grabbed Rhett’s hips in an effort to set the pace. Rhett got the message and started going faster. Not pounding yet, but nice, rhythmic, deep strokes that were driving Link wild. Then Rhett hit a spot that felt incredible.  
“Oh yeah, Rhett, right there,” Link purred out.  
Rhett kept stroking that same spot dutifully. “Whatever you want, Link,” he groaned back.  
Link closed his eyes. “I want you to go faster,” Link then said.  
“You sure?”  
“Heck yeah.”  
All Rhett needed was confirmation before he started pounding into Link once again. He was doing it in that very same spot that drive Link mad. They were both reduced to moans and grunts and oh-gods until they were both approaching their orgasms. Link grabbed his own dick and began jerking it, feeling like his head would explode, or rather another organ. Rhett craned his neck so that he could kiss Link’s calf. That’s what did him in, this little bit of affection. That’s what was missing, Link realized. Now that the void was filled, Link came spectacularly for what felt like ages. Almost like a ripple effect, Rhett came almost immediately after. Link watched as his large friend quivered and closed his eyes, overcome with everything just as he was. He finally opened his eyes, put Link’s legs down gently. Link scooted upon the desk so almost his entire body was lain across it. Rhett then laid his torso down on top of him, using his legs to still stand somewhat. He laid soft kisses against Link’s chest. The whole world faded away and only they remained as far as Link was concerned.

They laid there for what felt like hours until Link came back to himself. He asked the question that now seemed dangerous, especially considering the outcome the last time he had asked it.  
“So what now?” Link asked.  
Rhett sighed long an loud against Link’s chest. “I have no idea,” Rhett said. Link smiled. It was a much better answer than last time. He honestly had no idea what the hell they were gonna do either.  
“Well...” Link started, “I guess I’ll just tell you how I’m feeling about...all this.”  
“Tell me,” Rhett said, kissing his chest again and making him tingle all over.  
“I can’t focus with you doin all that, brother,” Link giggled.  
Rhett snickered. “Ok, ok, I’ll stop. Tell me what’s up in that bag of cats you call a brain.” Link then pulled Rhett head up by his hair so he was forced to look at him.  
“Ow!” Rhett yelped, but with a smile so Link knew it didn’t hurt too bad. Link was all smiles, glad they could still joke around like this.  
“You gonna let me say what I gotta say or not, you red neck?” Link said to him. Rhett briefly positioned himself up more to kiss him, before leaning back against his chest.  
“Yes,” Rhett then said, “hit me with it.”  
“Well...” this next part honestly made Link nervous to say, but he pressed on, “I of course love you as a friend, and that night after Davey Wayne’s plus the agony of this week made me realize I may love you as more than a friend. But...I love Christy more than anything, except maybe my kids and of course that’s a different love,” Link could feel himself rambling. “I guess what I’m trying to say is...I think I love you, but I know I love my wife and I don’t wanna lose her. But she also doesn’t deserve to be lied to like this.”  
Rhett was silent for a moment before saying, “I feel exactly the same way, to be honest.” Link raised his eyebrows. This is not what he expected to hear. Rhett stood to his feet and began dressing. “I don’t hate you. I love you. But Jessie is and will always be my number one. I can’t have secrets like this from her.”  
Link followed his lead, surprised at the shift in mood, but it suddenly began to click what Rhett was thinking and why he was dressing.  
“We need to tell them,” Link said resolutely, agreeing with the words Rhett didn’t even say as he pulled up his boxer briefs.  
“Yeah,” Rhett nodded with a furrowed brow, “as soon as possible.”  
“Ok, here’s the plan,” Link said in plan mode yet again, grabbing up the rest of his clothes from off the floor into his arm. “I’m gonna go take a shower upstairs. You wait here, and when I’m done I’ll leave out the back door and text you when I’ve left so then you can take a shower. We’ll both go back to our homes and just work tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on. We’ll tell our wives about what we did and...well...suffer the consequences. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Rhett said with a nod. Seeing as this might be the last time he ever gets a moment alone with Rhett again, he tries to leave on a high note. He strokes his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, brushing his hand against his beard as he gazes into his eyes. He wants to remember this moment. Rhett pulls Link suddenly into one last deep, passionate kiss before Link makes his way to the employee shower upstairs, reeling from his sexual exploits with his best friend and trying to figure out how in God’s name he was gonna go home and tell his wife.


End file.
